If He Never Came
by TJ. Wilson34
Summary: What if Rusty never came to the forest? What happened if Tigerclaw got his way? Would Bluestar still be alive? Join Blackpaw, a new apprentice, and his Clan as they battle their way to the peace they have always dreamed of.
1. Allegiances

**Hey everyone, thanks for taking a look at the first fanfic I've put on here. This isnt my very first fanfic, I'm skilled with writing, but this is the first fanfic I have put on here. Again, thanks for looking at my fanfic, and please leave reviews. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tigerstar, Scourge, Darkstripe, Bluestar, Blackfoot, and Thistleclaw from Warriors. But all of the made up charries are mine...=P**

**xXxThunderClanxXx**

Leader-Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusally long front claws  
Deputy-Darkstripe- sleek black and grey tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Medicine Cat-Mintleaf- creamy brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes  
**Apprentice, Berrypaw**  
Warriors-  
Snowheart- white she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Rockpaw**  
Brownfeather- fluffy brown tom with green eyes  
Shiverpool- soild grey she-cat with pretty light blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Blackpaw**  
Gingerstripe- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
Lizardfang- black and grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes  
Apprentices-  
Rockpaw- dark grey tom with yellow eyes  
Blackpaw- pure black tom with light green eyes  
Berrypaw- pretty white she-cat with a rosy pink nose and blue eyes  
Queens-  
Dappleshadow- dark tortie she-cat with amber eyes; mother to Graykit  
Lightfoot- creamy brownish white she-cat with green eyes; pregnant with Lizardfang's kits  
Elders-   
None

**xXxRiverClanxXx**

Leader-Streamstar- thick silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy-Flowerpelt- white and brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice, Volepaw**  
Medicine Cat-Starwatcher- grey she-cat with light green eyes  
Warriors-  
Snakefang- grey tom with long fangs and amber eyes  
Tawnytail- tortie she-cat with greem eyes  
Swiftstep- black tom with white paws and yellow eyes  
**Apprentice, Brightpaw**  
Silverstorm- silver tabby tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Mistpaw**  
Littleheart- small brown tabby tom with bluish yellow eyes  
Apprentices-  
Volepaw- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Mistpaw- light grey she-cat with yellow eyes  
Brightpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes  
Queens-  
Dawnheart- black she-cat with green eyes; has Swiftstep's kits  
Specklepelt- white and tortie she-cat with yellow eyes; has Littleheart's kits, Smallkit and Molekit  
Elders-  
Dogfang- old brown tom with green eyes

**xXxWindClanxXx**

Leader-Foxstar- dark ginger tom with yellow eyes  
Deputy-Nightwhisker- brown tabby tom with bold,black whiskers and amber eyes  
Medicine Cat-Goldenpelt- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes and faded stripes  
Warriors-  
Hawkflight- brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes  
Brightfire- white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Graypaw**  
Heartsong- brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Ravenspirit- thin black tom with dark green eyes  
**Apprentice, Rainpaw**  
Apprentices-  
Graypaw- solid grey tom with green eyes  
Rainpaw- dark grey tom with blue eyes  
Queens-  
Mousefoot- small light brown tabby with yellow eyes; has Hawkflight's kits, Hazelkit and Shrewkit  
Featherspot- white and grey she-cat with green eyes; pregnant with Foxstar's kits  
Flightwing- brown she-cat with amber eyes; pregnant with an unknown tom  
Elders-  
Bluefeather- very old bluish grey she-cat yellow eyes  
Duskheart- black tom with blue eyes; retired early dued to the lose of one of his front legs

**xXxShadowClanxXx**

Leader-Shadestar- dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes  
Deputy-Frostheart- white and grey tom with green eyes  
Medicine Cat-Breezeshadow- black tom with icy blue eyes  
Warriors-  
Wildfire- bright tortie she-cat amber eyes  
Fawntail- brown she-cat with a short tail and yellow eyes  
**Apprentice, Clawpaw**  
Stoneclaw- grey tom with dark blue eyes  
Silentstep- small dark brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentices-  
Clawpaw- battle scarred grey tabby tom with amber eyes  
Queens-  
Poppypelt- brown she-cat with dark brown flecks on her pelt and green eyes; pregnant with Frostheart's kits  
Honeywhisker- tortie and white she-cat with amber eyes; mother to Moonkit  
Rosepetal- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes; mother to Tinykit and Leafkit  
Elders-  
None

**xXxXCats Outside The ClansxXx**

Former Clan Members  
Vipershadow- black tom with green eyes; formerly of ThunderClan  
Leopardtail- light brown spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes; formerly of ThunderClan  
Cloudrunner- long haired white tom with amber eyes; formerly of ThunderClan  
Stormpelt- dark grey tom with blue eyes; formerly of RiverClan  
Willowfur- grey she-cat with yellow eyes; formerly of RiverClan  
Blackfoot- big white tom with jet-black paws and yellow eyes; formerly of ShadowClan  
Rouges  
Widow- dark ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes  
Scream- brown tabby tom with very dark stripes, long fangs and light amber eyes  
Beetle- small grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Scourge- small black tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes; leader of the band of rouges


	2. Chapter 1: Remember

**Chapter 1****  
****Remember**

The orange and red colored leaves slowly fell on the ground beneath the trees. The sun dappled the tree leaves and the wind ruffled the soft ferns. Just below the high sun sat a large tom. His dark brown and black striped pelt made him look like a living shadow. His tail hung off the Highrock, a rock used by many leaders before him to call the Clan out of their dens. His long, intimidating claws glisstened in the sunlight and his dark amber and yellow flecked eyes always show fearless courage. The whiteness around his muzzle greatly told off his age, yet the muscles that rippled beneath his coat still made cats fear him.

He flicked his torn ear and looked down. Below him was his Clan. ThunderClan. Three or four cats trotted around the camp, their fur ruffled as always.

The tom glared at the sky, as he remembered claiming the throne he always craved for. Back then, he use to follow his former leader, Bluestar. He use to support her in every way possible. Until she grew weak. She always wanted to stop the fighting among the Clans, like RiverClan battling over Sunningrocks with ThunderClan. It was there, when he slained the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail. He too grew the kittypet softness from Bluestar. No one knew, but his apprentice at the time Ravenpaw. He ended up running away, like the kittypet he really is.

There was no such thing as, "stoping the battles". A warrior's way to handle things is through power! He wanted to cleanse the Clan of the softness. The only way to put the Clan in good paws, was to get rid of the kittypet, soft warriors. Get rid of them _permanently_.

After the long death of Bluestar, he exiled her followers. That had been nearly 10 seasons ago. There had been no more softness or half-Clan cats in the ThunderClan ever since. He knew StarClan wouldnt be pleased, but he did what he had to do to find the peace his Clan needed.

After the exile of Bluestar's followers, he went to Highstones and recieved his nine lives and name. At first, everything was peaceful in ThunderClan. Until RiverClan started the four season long war. RiverClan knew of Bluestar's death and her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, alerted Crookedstar. The RiverClan leader wanted to "cleanse the forest of a murderer", so he battled with ThunderClan many times before his death. Along with WindClan, who fought at their side, RiverClan lost many lives in the war. ShadowClan allied with ThunderClan, argeeing that a warrior should never be soft. ThunderClan and ShadowClan have lost many lives in the war too. He was down to his last two lives.

The tom blinked, coming back to the present. He shook the memories from his head with a shake then hopped down from the Highrock. He slowly padded into his den under Highrock, his torn ears flattened and battle scarred tail dragging in the dirt.

Even though he is half the age his father Pinestar was, who was leader before Bluestar, his name still frighten other Clans. His name was meant for power, according to the other feared leaders. Even some of his own warriors feared saying his name.

"Tigerstar." He turned around to look at a grey and black tabby tom.


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Ferns

**Chapter2****  
****In The Ferns**

"Blackpaw, hurry up!"

The young tom blinked. He realized his mentor, Shiverpool, was a few tail lengths ahead of him with Gingerstripe. He took one more look into the shady ferns then rushed off towards the two cats.

The wind ruffled his thick black fur as he skidded to a halt beside his mentor. She was sitting down on the soft ground, her grey tail neatly wrapped around her pretty paws. Her light blue eyes glittered with amusement when she caught Blackpaw's eye.

"Talking to the ferns again, eh?," she meowed, with a smile. Unlike her father, the deputy, she was a lot more gentle and cheerful. Blackpaw enjoys having her as a mentor. He shivered at the thought of Lizardfang, Shiverpool's brother, being his mentor.

"No, I thought I saw something," Blackpaw finally replied, after missing what Gingerstripe said from behind Shiverpool.

The grey she-cat narrowed her eyes, making her gaze look much like her father's whenever he was mad. "Saw what?" As she spoke, Gingerstripe's orange tabby coat fluffed out, sticking out in all kinds of places.

"I think I saw some eyes in the ferns," the apprentice meowed without any doubt, but his light green eyes flashed with uneasiness. "And it smelled of foxdung."

"How come you didnt tell me!?," Shiverpool snarled, showing the side of her that most cats fear. He knew she didn't want to see more cats injured.

"I thought it was nothing!"

Gingerstripe sat up. "It was probably nothing, I'm sure of it. If there was something out there, we can keep our eyes pricked. Come on, we have to do at least a little bit of hunting, even though its leaf-fall!

"He's right," Shiverpool sighed, the fur on her neck flattening. The warm and calm fire in her eyes returned when she locked eyes with Blackpaw. "Come on, you have to try and catch the hardest prey in ThunderClan. Raven!"

The black tom's pelt bristled with excitement. Hunting down ravens was for apprentices who are close to becoming a warrior! _"I'll be a warrior in no time!_,"he thought.

The ginger tom nodded. "How about you lead the way, Blackpaw?"

Blackpaw nodded with a smile then began to lead past the older cats. Gingerstripe was made a warrior when Blackpaw was apprenticed 11 moons ago. He noticed that the tom was growing wiser every day and acting like a warrior. _"Soon, I'll be just like him, but alot better!_,"he thought cheerfully

Blackpaw pressed his grey nose into the ground, his white whiskers picking up small specks of dirt. He breathed in and tasted the forest. _"Rabbit, mouse, raven...and fox!_," he thought, panicking. The tom took a deep breath and shook himself slightly. _"It's probably nothing, like Gingerstripe said..._". He went back to following the raven's trail.

With the older cats following him silently, Blackpaw came to a stop at the foot of a pine tree. It wasn't far from where the fox stench hit his nose. The black bird was right above them, cleaning its wings on a branch.

"Good work, Blackpaw," Shiverpool whispered from the holly bushes. "Now, do what I taught you, three days ago."

Blackpaw nodded, biting on his lip. This will decide if he will become a warrior or not. He could only remember few parts of what Shiverpool taught him! He swallowed all of his nervousness and focused on the bird above him. The tom crouched and his bright green eyes stared at the raven above him.

Finally, the apprentice bounded up. He whacked the bird out of the sky, just before it was about to make a call of distress. With a swift turn, Blackpaw killed the raven with a bite to the neck.

Gingerstripe purred as he came out of the holly bush with Shiverpool. "Very good!"

Blackpaw smiled then turned to his mentor, who was right behind Gingerstripe.

Shiverpool licked the apprentice on the ear. "That was good, but your suppose to end its life with your claws when you get it out of the tree."

"I'll get it next time."

Gingerstripe picked up the raven and leaded the way back to the ravine. Shiverpool followed.

Blackpaw followed the cats for a short time until he made a stop. His fur bristled uneasily. Something didn't feel right. He felt his blood turn icy as he began to look around. The smell of fox and a slight movement in the shadowy ferns told him he was not alone.

He needed to warn his mentor! "Shiverpool!"

Suddenly, heavy weight crashed down on him. Blackpaw hissed in rage as his face was buried in the dirt. He twisted under his opponent and slithered from under the stinky, hot clump of fur. The young tom turned around and narrowed his eyes at his ambusher.

It was a tom. His long white fur was matted with dirt and smeared with fox dung. The tom's bright amber eyes lit with desperate anger. He was very thin and large in size. Blackpaw knew exactly who the tom was. Cloudrunner, a loyal follower of the dead leader, Bluestar. Blackpaw remembered seeing the white tom, the moment he was made apprentice. He'll never forget him for ruining his ceremony, by ambushing ThunderClan with few cats following his lead.

"Scared?," the thin white tom hissed.

Blackpaw hissed in anger then charged into Cloudrunner. He leaped on his back then hooked his teeth into the tom's back, tasting the sour blood. Cloudrunner hissed fiercely and reared up, attempting to throw the apprentice off. Blackpaw refused to let go. He dug his long claws into Cloudrunner's side, getting a tight grip.

Cloudrunner yowled in pain. Blackpaw realized that Cloudrunner's cries weren't the only ones ringing in his ears. He could hear the battle cries of his Clanmates and a yowl of an unfamiliar she-cat.

The white tom bashed the apprentice against a tree several time. Blackpaw's head was crying out in pain but his claws only dug deeper into the tom's now bloodied pelt. He finally let go of Cloudrunner when he was bashed against the ground. The black tom rolled on the ground then held his battle stance, in case Cloudrunner made an unexpected attack.

The thin tom ran off into the ferns, with a last spat at Blackpaw. The apprentice had no time for victory. He turned around and saw his Clanmates, fighting side by side, with a golden spotted tabby she-cat. It wasn't long before the tabby she-cat ran off into the ferns, where Cloudrunner disappeared in. Angry silence followed them.

Shiverpool stalked towards Blackpaw, followed by Gingerstripe. They both didn't look beat up too much. Gingerstripe had a scratch on his muzzle and Shiverpool torn a claw. Other than Blackpaw's beating headache, everyone was alright.

Blackpaw felt warm with praise when his mentor gave him a lick on the cheek. "You did very well on that one-on-one battle!"

"Like a warrior," Gingerstripe added.

The apprentice purred then felt the world spin around. He nearly fell to the ground, but the grey she-cat supported him with her shoulder.

"Come on, you need some rest," Shiverpool gently meowed.

Blackpaw didn't argue. He knew he was a little tired, but he wanted to make sure the former Clanmates wouldn't come back.

The three cats slowly padded back to camp, with ears pricked. Along the way, Gingerstripe picked up the nearly forgotten raven Blackpaw caught. Soon they made their way down the ravine and into the camp.

Blackpaw looked around the clearing. The deputy, Darkstripe, laid under the Highrock for shade. He was licking the whiteness around his muzzle that showed off his age. The pretty medicine cat, Mintleaf, was having a talk with her pregnant sister, Lightfoot, not far from the nursery. Rockpaw was sharing tongues with Lizardfang and not far from Mintleaf and Lightfoot, was Dappleshadow, his mother and his sister Graykit. Graykit's white and grey pelt was cuddled under Dappleshadow's tail. Everything seemed so peaceful, despite the war.

Gingerstripe padded towards the fresh-kill pile and laid the raven on top of the pile. He trotted over to Mintleaf, greeting her with a nod. Blackpaw's paws began to feel numb. He was about to make his way into the apprentices den, when Shiverpool touched his shoulder with her tail. "Come."

Blackpaw was ready to argue. His paws was about to fall off! But then he saw her making her way towards the leader's den. Excitement scorched his black pelt. Blackpaw followed Shiverpool.

Shiverpool made a small nod to her father, Darkstripe. As always, he barely looked at her. _"I'd hate for him to be my father!_,"Blackpaw thought, shaking his head pitifully.

The apprentice poked his head in the den when they got to the entrance. It was pitch black in the den, but Blackpaw could see the faint outline of a powerful tom and his glowing amber eyes, when he sat up.

"Father?," he called.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Era is Beginning

Ok, I know I havent been updating this as recent as I thought I would. I've been busy with school, I dont really get home until 7 and my bro or mom always have the laptop. But I promise, if some people review and encourge me to know you've been reading, I will promise to update more. Thanks Nightshade07 and FireheartAndGraystripeFan1 for being my first reviewers! I hope you will continue reading.

* * *

Three days after Blackpaw's reports, Tigerstar sat on the Highrock looking down at his gathered Clan. They were waiting for him to start the meeting. Snowheart was sitting in between her apprentice, Rockpaw and Shiverpool. Beside Shiverpool was the small medicine cat apprentice, Berrypaw and her mentor Mintleaf. Gingerstripe and Lizardfang were behind Snowheart and his son, Blackpaw, sat beside Rockpaw. Lightfoot was lying down between Brownfeather and Mintleaf. Darkstripe silently sat away from the others, at the base of the Highrock. It was sunset, the coolest time of the day. Perfect for a Clan gathering.

Outside of the nursery, his mate, Dappleshadow, was groomed neatly and her dark, tortoiseshell fur looked sleek. At her side, her daughter Graykit, whose white and grey fur was always ruffled, was groomed neat like her mothers.

Everyone was out of the dens for this special meeting. His daughter, Graykit, is going to become an apprentice. Tigerstar lifted himself on all four paws. He took the last few moments to look proudly at his Clan.

Slowly, Darkstripe glared up at his leader. Tigerstar glared back. It was long ago that he dismissed Darkstripe's suggestion about his son taking his place. He knew Darkstripe always wanted Lizardfang to take his place as deputy when his time will come. But Lizardfang is not wise enough to be next leader. Coming out of his thoughts, he saw Blackpaw patiently waited, smiling at his father and Graykit looked ready to leap with pride.

Finally, Tigerstar began to speak. "Today, we witness my daughter, Graykit, finally become an apprentice!" As he spoke, Graykit and Dappleshadow walked at the base of the Highrock, not far from Darkstripe. "I call-"

Tigerstar was cut off when a caterwaul of terror came from Berrypaw. He tore his gaze off the cloudy sky to look at the medicine cat apprentice. Her white fur was prickled with fear and her blue eyes stretched with disbelief. "Rouges!"

The leader didn't have time to think when a few heartbeats later a group of familiar looking rouges busted through the ravine. Former Clanmembers! As quick as the rouges came in, multiple fights broke out in the clearing. Dappleshadow snatched Graykit and slipped into the nursery, before Lightfoot could even get a look in the clearing. Berrypaw pushed Lizardfang into her den, followed by Mintleaf.

Tigerstar hissed wildly as he leaped from the Highrock and landed on a black tom. The tom's green eyes glittered with hate and anger. "Vipershadow," Tigerstar growled, as gripped his long claws into the familiar tom's back.

Vipershadow twisted under the dark tabby and managed to bite at Tigerstar's ear. Tigerstar snarled and bit the black tom's shoulder, blood gushing out almost instantly. Vipershadow yowled out and squirmed away from Tigerstar. He ran in the thickness of the fights, passing a fight between Brownfeather and the always familiar, Cloudrunner.

A yowl of pain caught his attention. Tigerstar turned around to see an unfamiliar tabby easily tearing clumps of fur and skin off Darkstripe, blood pooling around at the tips of his paws. Darkstripe weakly bit at the brown tabby's legs but he knew it was doing him no good.

Just when Tigerstar was about to help his former apprentice, a small grey tabby she-cat bounded in front of him. Her blue eyes were filled with both determined fear and anger. "Your fight is with Beetle, Tigerstar," she hissed, the wound at her muzzle dripping with blood.

Tigerstar half snarled and laughed. "With you," he growled, crouching. "Bring it!"

The grey tabby leaped onto him and slashed his white muzzle, blood dripping down his nose. Tigerstar reared up, Beetle slipping down in front of him. He crashed down on the tabby she-cat with his claws digging into her side. Beetle yowled loudly in pain and managed to slither from Tigerstar's hold. Beetle slashed at his eye, but it barely left a mark. The ThunderClan leader yowled triumphantly and raked his claws down her muzzle. As blood filled her eyes, Beetle fled from her opponent while muttering in pain.

Tigerstar turned his attention back to Darkstripe. He wasn't there anymore. Instead, Gingerstripe and Rockpaw were bravely battling the big brown tabby that flayed Darkstripe. The brown tabby tom was quickly beat, running off where Beetle disappeared to.

Suddenly, most of the rouges broke away from their fights and ran out of the clearing. Cloudrunner, Vipershadow and a dark grey tom called, Stormpelt, rushed out of the camp and into the ravine, disappearing behind the trees. A spotted tabby she-cat and dark ginger tom followed closely.

Tigerstar looked on in confusion, twitching his ears. The ThunderClan clearing was covered in speaks of blood and clumps of multiple colors of fur. Brownfeather and Gingerstripe both had torn tails and Lizardfang showed he has been battling because he limped on his badly wounded hind leg. Snowheart gently soothed Blackpaw's ear wound and Shiverpool helped Mintleaf look over Rockpaw's scarred flank. Everyone was now covered in battle marks and blood. Even Berrypaw, the medicine cat apprentice, carried a slight bite wound on her pretty tail. The only cats without wounds or scratches were Dappleshadow, Lightfoot and Graykit, who were all sheltering in the nursery. A cat must have help defend the nursery during the battle.

"Is everyone alright," Tigerstar meowed, his voice echoing in the silent clearing.

"Lizardfang has a nasty cut on his hind leg," reported Berrypaw, who was overlooking the grey and black tabby tom. Lizardfang soon collapsed on the ground, growls of shame and pain escaping his mouth. He was told not to interfere in the battle, so he wouldn't hurt his already wounded leg. Now his leg, that had fur ripped from it and covered in new blood, looked worst than ever. Shiverpool quickly bounded over to her injured brother. "And Gingerstripe lost part of his tail. Those are the only two major wounds, which we need to heal first."

Tigerstar nodded to Berrypaw. His ear and muzzle were aching with pain, but his warriors needed to be healed first. The leader watched his Clan gather around the medicine cats. Slowly, but surely everyone seemed to calm down. As he watched, questions ran through his mind.

_Why did the rouges attack in the first place? And why did they leave all the sudden? They were close to winning the battle..._

"Where's Darkstripe," Blackpaw quietly meowed, as Berrypaw applied an herb to his ear.

Everyone turned to each other, confusion back on their faces. Tigerstar blinked as he shared the same expression with Shiverpool when she looked at him. The dark brown tabby paced around the clearing, with Brownfeather at his side, looking for the missing deputy. He could feel the worried, pulse-like waves coming from Shiverpool each time he passed her.

"Tigerstar, he's not in the camp," Brownfeather muttered, as he looked at him.

"The last time I saw him was when…" Tigerstar's voice trailed off as he heard the harsh cry of terror from Snowheart and Lightfoot on the ravine.

Tigerstar quickly trotted over to where Snowheart and Lightfoot was, followed closely by Brownfeather. Snowheart's white pelt was fluffed out everywhere and Lightfoot crouched to the ground, with her tail tightly wrapped over her in fear.

Sprawled out on the ground, Darkstripe was covered with dirt and blood. His yellow eyes and mouth made a permanent snarl, as he looked towards the sky. Most of his dark tabby fur was ripped from his flank and legs. Darkstripe was dead.

_That brown tabby must have done this!_

Slowly, his Clan gathered behind him, silent in grief. Shiverpool press her nose into her father's torn pelt, despite the blood. Rockpaw crouched beside Darkstripe's bloodied paws and Lizardfang limped over to lick the deputy's muzzle.

One by one, the ThunderClan cats silently formed a ragged circle around Darkstripe's body. Tigerstar sat beside the torn tabby's paws, watching his Clan. Memories of Darkstripe and him shrouded Tigerstar, making him feel depressed. But he shook the feelings off him. _A warrior is strong. Don't let feelings overcome you!_

Tigerstar left Darkstripe's body and his Clan, making his way over to the Highrock. A few cats, including Blackpaw and Mintleaf, followed him.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey, gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting," he meowed, as soon as he leaped on Highrock.

Slowly, his Clan gathered in the bloody clearing. Rockpaw and Brownfeather carefully carried Darkstripe's body down the ravine, his tail dragging in the dirt. They placed him in the middle of the clearing where the Clan once again formed a circle around him. Berrypaw and Mintleaf sat beside the grey and black tabby's head. Darkstripe's kits, Shiverpool and Lizardfang, sat in front of the Highrock, not looking at their father's body.

"The rouges have struck a blow in ThunderClan today," Tigerstar began, realizing why the rouges had come. "Darkstripe has died in the battle. But remember, we are warriors. We must overcome anything comes our way, even death." As he said those words, he noticed some of the cats, including Blackpaw and Lizardfang, puffed out their chests, as if nothing as affected them. "The deputy is dead, but his blood will still live on. And so will ThunderClan. I will announce the new deputy now."

The Clan muttered in surprise and excitement. He knew it was too soon to appoint a new deputy. But he was sure that he would make the perfect decision, because he thought about making a new deputy long before Darkstripe's death.

"I say these words before the body of Darkstripe, so that his spirit will hear and approve of my choice," he meowed, looking over his Clan. "Shiverpool will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!"

A moment of shocked silence filled the Clan for a heartbeat. Clearly, most of them figured Lizardfang would earn the title. Then Blackpaw cheered out his mentor's name, followed by Snowheart, then Gingerstripe and the rest of the Clan. Lizardfang gave his sister a nod of approval, as she trotted to the base of the Highrock. "I will not let any of you down," Shiverpool promised, sitting down, her grey tail wrapped over her paws. "I will follow my father's paw steps, I promise!"

Tigerstar waited until his Clan went quiet after they cheered Shiverpool on once more. "And for a more cheerful ceremony to perform. Graykit, come forth."

Graykit, who was sitting very close to her mother Dappleshadow, looked up in surprise at her father. Her pelt was ruffled with the shock of the battle and grief of the former deputy. Before Graykit made her way to the base of the Highrock, Dappleshadow quickly slipped in a few licks to make her fur look neat.

Tigerstar leaped down the Highrock and looked down at his daughter. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Graypaw."

"Graypaw," the white and grey she-cat squealed. In embarrassment, she quickly came back to silence.

"Brownfeather," Tigerstar continued, looking at the long haired brown tom. He was shocked and smiling awkwardly at the new apprentice. But without hesitation, the warrior came forward as Tigerstar spoke. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Graypaw's training. Whatever I have taught you, I wish that you will pass those skills to Graypaw."

Brownfeather pressed his nose to Graypaw, who happily returned his excitement and pride. The Clan cheered out both of their names, purrs rising from their throat and smiles on their faces.

Then quietly, Graypaw bounded over by Darkstripe's body. She touched his paw and lay beside him. The rest of the Clan followed her in total silence. Shiverpool and Mintleaf lay by his head, pressing their nose into his bloody head. Lizardfang limped by his father and pressed his head into Darkstripe's side.

Tigerstar slowly padded over to Darkstripe and muttered a few words to his dead, cold body. As the sky turned indigo, the dark brown tabby padded to his den, not looking back at Darkstripe. _"A new era is beginning,"_he thought darkly.


	5. Chapter 4: Journey to Moonstone

**Note: Someone has asked me what happened to Graystripe. I know someone else will also ask me what happened to the other cats from the series. Please make sure you read very carefully in Chapter 1. All of the cats from the original series has died due to the war or are exiled and living the lives of loners, kittypets or rouges. **

**Enjoy reading! I will update again later on!**

* * *

Blackpaw dragged a large rabbit in the ThunderClan, followed by Shiverpool and Lizardfang, with prey hanging in their jaws. The hunting patrol was successful at bringing in prey for the Clan. The apprentice made his way over to the fresh-kill pile and threw it into the pile.

As Shiverpool and her brother deposited their prey, Blackpaw stared out at the ferny ravine. His pelt prickled with nervousness. It's been nearly ten sunrises since the attack of the rouges. Ever since their attack, the young tom has been sensing cats lingering in the forest. Blackpaw can easily picture, all kinds of different exiled cats, waiting to leap at him for being the son of the cat who threw them out.

A sharp nudge pulled him back to reality. The black tom turned to look at his mentor, watching him with curious eyes. "Are you alright, Blackpaw," Shiverpool meowed, concern in her sweet voice. "I called your name twice and you didn't answer me. It was like you're in a trance."

"I'm alright," Blackpaw meowed in a hoarse tone. He cleared his throat. "I was just thinking."

The gray she-cat flicked her ear. He knew she wanted to ask him questions, but as deputy, she had other plans to worry about. "Take that rabbit you caught and give it to the medicine cats," she ordered, in the business like tone she always uses when giving orders. Blackpaw loved how she spoke uniquely when giving orders. Unlike Tigerstar's strong and deep voice, hers was calm, as the waves of the river that borders ThunderClan and RiverClan.

The apprentice nodded then picked up the rabbit he caught, its scent teasing his nose. Blackpaw dragged the huge rabbit's carcass into the dark den. He poked inside the den.

In the back of the ominous looking den, a small stream ran down a crack in the right wall, forming a tiny pond of water. Thanks to a hole dug into the ground, the water can't leak anywhere. On the left side of the den, laid several soft nests, lined up neatly against the wall. The other side of the den had various herbs on a flat stone that poked out of the right wall. Two nests were at the base of the flat stone and by the smell of it, they were the medicine cats' nests.

"But we'll be eaten alive out there!"

Blackpaw blinked. He pulled the rabbit into the den and found Mintleaf and her beautiful apprentice, Berrypaw, meowing anxiously together not far from the two nests. Berrypaw is much older than him, yet she was younger than Gingerstripe, the youngest warrior in ThunderClan. He wondered if the full medicine cat has to die first for her to receive her name.

Blackpaw cleared his throat to speak, only to be cut off by Mintleaf's mew.

"Berrypaw, I know you're nervous to go out there, I'm nervous too! But that can't stop us from going to the Moonstone! StarClan will protect us!"

Berrypaw's white pelt still didn't flatten. "But the rouges, Mintleaf! They don't follow the warrior code anymore, they will still attack us!"

Blackpaw finally realized what they're talking about. Its half-moon and as tradition the medicine cats go to the Moonstone every half-moon. But the exiled cats will gladly kill off the most important member of a Clan. Especially one that can barely defeat itself!

"Excuse me," Blackpaw meowed loudly, his voice echoing in the den.

Both she-cats turned to him, their ears twitching nervously and pelts blazed with uneasiness. It was clear they thought he was one of the rouges.

"Oh, Blackpaw," Mintleaf signed, padding over to him in swift steps. "Sorry we didn't notice you…is that rabbit for us?"

Blackpaw nodded, pushing the prey over to them. "I couldn't help but overhear," he began. "You're going to the Moonstone?"

Berrypaw bounded over to them. "Well, yes, but…," she meowed, trailing off as she looked down at her small white paws. "Those savages out there…"

Mintleaf lashed her tail angrily, as she finished Berrypaw's sentence for her. "Are stopping us from going to see our warrior ancestors! Shame on those crow-food eating badgers!"

Blackpaw flinched at the medicine cat's harsh words. He'd never seen Mintleaf so angry. In fact, he has never seen her angry before. Berrypaw didn't flinch. Instead she bent down and pulled the rabbit closer to her. _She's probably used to it_," he thought.

As Berrypaw ate, Blackpaw licked his lips to speak again.

"May I come with you? For protection, of course!"

Both medicine cats looked at him with narrowed eyes. Of course his father wanted as many cats in the camp, in case of an ambush. But he wanted to see the Moonstone, as well as protecting the medicine cats.

"That's not a bad idea," Mintleaf muttered, her creamy pelt brushing against Blackpaw's thick fur when she passed by him, to look outside the den. "Maybe you or another can escort us to Mothermouth. I mean, the rouges were damaged pretty badly, Tigerstar wouldn't mind letting one or two of his cats go with us…"

Blackpaw's pelt bristled with ambitious excitement. He had always wanted to go to the Moonstone, not only because of his curiosity, but because he knew all apprentices that made a trip to the Moonstone would be warriors!

"You should go ask him, Blackpaw," Berrypaw muffled, as she munched on the rabbit's leg.

"I'll go with you," Mintleaf yawned.

Without hesitating, the creamy brown tabby colored she-cat leaded the way out of the den quickly. Blackpaw sprinted to catch up with her, leaving Berrypaw to finish her meal.

Mintleaf pushed her way into his father's den, light on her paws. The apprentice followed, peering through the darkness to see Tigerstar in his nest.

"What is it, Mintleaf and…Blackpaw," the dark tabby meowed questionably.

Mintleaf's tabby pelt turned dark in the den. She dipped her head respectfully and spoke with grace.

"Tigerstar, I know you want every cat in the camp in case of an ambush, but please hear me out. I need one or two strong cats to escort me and Berrypaw to the Moonstone. The rouges have been pretty quiet lately and well, they might strike and try to take out both of us, leaving ThunderClan without a medicine cat."

Blackpaw noticed that the whole time Mintleaf spoke, Tigerstar was eyeing him suspiciously. His pelt bristled. Was Tigerstar suspicious of his ambitions to be a warrior? Suddenly, his father's suspicion faded into distant pride.

"Fine," Tigerstar meowed, his sharp teeth outlined in the darkness. "I'm assuming you're taking Blackpaw. Have Rockpaw go with you too."

* * * *

The wind teased Blackpaw's thick coat, as he looked out onto the distant meadow. It was the day after Tigerstar agreed that he and Rockpaw can go to the Moonstone with the medicine cats. With Rockpaw, Berrypaw and Mintleaf, he waited anxiously at the base of Fourtrees. He's been to Fourtrees twice already, when it was Gathering night. But now it looks very peaceful and calm with only three other cats here, the sun rising over the moors.

Blackpaw swiveled his ears towards RiverClan territory. A cat was coming. By the scents, two of them, one WindClan and one RiverClan.

Mintleaf calmly looked up as two cats appeared out of the ferns. One of them was a golden brown tabby tom. His amber eyes were warm with no hostility. The other was a pretty dark grey she-cat with curious light green eyes. Her small size made showed off that she is a new full medicine cat.

Mintleaf and Berrypaw dipped their heads to the two cats. Rockpaw was tense, like Blackpaw was, but said nothing. Only watched.

"Greetings, Goldenpelt," Mintleaf meowed warmly to the tom, then turned to the she-cat. "And you too, Starpaw. Where's Whisper-"

"She's not here," the dark tabby she-cat meowed in a quiet hostile tone. "My name is Starwatcher now. Whisperstep has gone to join StarClan."

Goldenpelt nudged Starwatcher gently on the shoulder. "StarClan will welcome her," he whispered.

"Yes, she was a great medicine cat," Berrypaw added.

Starwatcher snarled. "RiverClan needs no sympathy from ThunderClan!"

Rockpaw growled, but Mintleaf tapped him harshly on his shoulder. "Let's go. We'll be late."

"Where's Breezeshadow," Goldenpelt questioned, looking around.

"Here!"

A strong muscled black tom pierced into the clearing, from ShadowClan territory. One of the tom's paws was cut and bleeding slightly.

"What happened," Mintleaf asked, looking at the ShadowClan medicine cat's paw.

"Thunderpath, don't ask," he grumbled, his icy blue gaze on Blackpaw and then Rockpaw. "I see ThunderClan has more medicine cat apprentices last time we visited."

Rockpaw snorted his dark grey pelt ruffling. "When can we leave?"

"Now," Starwatcher answered, leading the way, without waiting.

Berrypaw and Mintleaf followed quickly with Rockpaw just behind them. Breezeshadow licked his paw then strongly fell into step with Goldenpelt, as if his paw didn't affect him at all.

Blackpaw took one more look at the great oak trees, and then took the rear behind Goldenpelt and Breezeshadow. He had a feeling that there weren't only eight cats walking in the forest right now.

* * * *

"Come on Blackpaw, we're here," Berrypaw encouraged, on top of a flat stone. The four medicine cats were with her and Rockpaw was ahead of him, attempting to leap on a steady boulder.

Blackpaw's paws were aching and his belly grumbled louder than a Thunderpath monster. They had already passed WindClan territory and now they finally made it at the base of Mothermouth. Just over these rocks, he'll take his first glance at the precious cave.

Blackpaw slowly, but finally climbed up to where Berrypaw was, with the help of Breezeshadow. The other cats were paying attention to something else, their gaze transfixed on Mothermouth. Blackpaw stared in amaze.

It was as if the cave were giant sets of sharp teeth. Several pointed rocks were standing upward, towards the orange sky. The cave was large and it looked very deep. A cat would have to walk many fox-lengths to reach the end!

"Wow," Blackpaw whispered.

Rockpaw was as amazed as he was, his dark fur bristled with excitement and fear. Breezeshadow brushed by him to stand by Mintleaf and Starwatcher. "Well, better hunt while we still have sunlight," he grumbled.

Finally he could eat! Blackpaw didn't wait for any other cat to move. He rushed off into the grassy clearing. Before he disappeared in the thick ferns, Goldenpelt reminded him to be back before high moon.

It wasn't long for Blackpaw to come across a fat mouse. Its scent overwhelmed him, making him drool slightly. He stalked the mouse, not making any kinds of sounds. Then he pounced, killing it almost immediately with a stomp of his paw.

He ate the mouse in a few famished gulps. Feeling content, the black tom laid down to rest in the grass. He finally felt at peace and felt as if nothing bothered him. Blackpaw suddenly wondered if the rouges live like this, having to hunt anywhere and staying in the soft grass for countless hours, not doing a single thing.

Sudden movement in the bushes made him jump. The black apprentice instantly dropped into a defensive crouch. A growl escaped his throat, when an unfamiliar scent lingered at his nose. But at the same time, the unfamiliar scent carried ShadowClan's tart smell.

_Breezeshadow?_

A pure white tom stalked out of the bushes, bramble thorns clinging to his pelt. His huge paws were jet-black and dirty, as if he'd been walking many fox-lengths. The tom's tired, dark yellow eyes were narrowed with thought, as if he was trying to make up his mind about something.

"Rouge," Blackpaw hissed, unsheathing his claws. "Come to try and kill off ThunderClan's medicine cats, eh? Well too bad, you're going to have to face the son of Tigerstar first!"

Blackpaw was ready to leap, only to be stopped when the white tom laughed. "You're just like your father when we first meet," the tom meowed, his tail flicking from side to side. "You don't know me do you?"

"Should I," Blackpaw retorted, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "And how do you know my father?"

"My name is Blackfoot," the white tom meowed calmly, as he crouched down. "And never mind how I know your father. There's something you need to know, come close. Hurry, before a cat comes by!"

Blackpaw still had his light green eyes narrowed. But whoever this cat is wasn't a threat to him, he guesses. The apprentice crouched in front of Blackfoot and crawled close to him, until his whisker met the tom's bold whiskers.

"WindClan has a secret," Blackfoot began, his breath in Blackpaw's face. "A secret that will surely help ThunderClan win this war!"

Blackpaw's fur quivered with curiosity. "What is the secret? Tell me!"

Blackfoot suddenly hissed. "A cat is coming! Go, leave! Tell Tigerstar what I said!"

"But-"

"Go! I must not be seen!"

Blackpaw hesitated then rushed off into the clearing. He bumped hard into Breezeshadow, who was clearly making his way towards where he met Blackfoot.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry," Blackpaw quickly meowed, then trotted back to where the other cats were waiting. Excitement still blazed his pelt and thought ran through his mind.

_What is WindClan's secret? How did Blackfoot know his father and how did he find out about the secret WindClan carries?_

Blackpaw stopped in his tracks, as he found himself asking a dark question.

_Was Breezeshadow trying to catch Blackfoot talking to him?_

* * * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Tigerstar looked down at his Clan. Most of them were already assembled below him. Excitement filled the air.

Blackpaw, Rockpaw, Mintleaf and the newly named, Berryfrost made it back from the Moonstone. All of them were safe.

The dark brown tabby waited until the cats fell into silence. Lizardfang snarled at Graypaw, telling her to hush. Brownfeather glared at the gray tabby then settled himself by his apprentice. His leg must be bothering him. Lately, he's been limping more and more. Tigerstar knew he should share word with his medicine cat about what to do with the senior warrior.

Blackpaw was seated beside Shiverpool, his fur groomed neatly like his deputy's and beside them were Snowheart and Rockpaw. They were all waiting anxiously.

"We're gathered here today to witness the ceremony of two apprentice becoming warriors," Tigerstar began. Several ThunderClan cats purring in congratulations, among them were Lightfoot and Gingerstripe.

"Both, Rockpaw and Blackpaw, have shown great courage and bravery in escorting the medicine cats to Mothermouth," Tigerstar continued. "It is time for them to have their names and be welcomed into ThunderClan as warriors!"

The cats of ThunderClan cheered in agreement as Tigerstar leaped down from Highrock and trotted in front of the mentors and apprentices. Blackpaw and Rockpaw stepped away from their mentors and stopped in front of Tigerstar, pride on their faces. Shiverpool smiled brightly as she watched Blackpaw and Snowheart sighed proudly.

"I, Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices," the dark brown tabby tom rang out, looking towards the indigo sky. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in your turn!"

Fear suddenly stroked Tigerstar like lightning when his vision of Silverpelt was replaced by a bloody field. Clumps of cat fur lay beside dead bodies of countless cats and blood ran down his pelt like an endless stream.

Tigerstar blinked. The vision was gone. He realized that the vision only took no more than a heartbeat or two. All of ThunderClan had their eyes on him, shocked that his pelt was sticking out in fear.

"I-I give you your warrior names," Tigerstar continued, not aware that he skipped important parts of the ceremony. Most cats looked around in confusion but none spoke out. "Blackpaw, from this moment you will be called Blackclaw."

Blackclaw looked back at Shiverpool. Seeing her nod, he pushed himself forward and put licked his father's shoulder as Tigerstar pressed his nose to his head.

"Rockpaw," Tigerstar continued, when Blackclaw moved over to where the crowd was. "From this moment, you will be called Rockpelt."

Rockpelt blinked, expecting more from Tigerstar. With a sharp nudge from Snowheart, Rockpelt brushed his tongue over the leader's shoulder when he pressed his muzzle into the dark grey tom's head.

"Rockpelt, Blackclaw, Rockpelt, Blackclaw!" Everyone cheered the names of the new warriors, including Lizardfang, though he didn't shout as much.

Tigerstar watched as his son and Rockpelt prepared for their vigil, as it was already moonhigh. Blackclaw made several glances at Tigerstar, after most of the Clan went to their dens. Tigerstar could see in his light green eyes that he needed to tell him something. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

As Tigerstar padded into his den, his back turned on his son, he kept thinking about the vision he'd seen during the warrior ceremony.

_What did it mean?_


	6. Chapter 5: WindClan's Secret

Blackclaw sighed as he looked upon the rising sun. Rockpelt was beside him, still as a stone. The vigil was almost over and he could finally sleep and eat. Most importantly, he could tell his father about the mysterious Blackfoot and the secret WindClan holds. Blackclaw glanced at Tigerstar's den.

Lightfoot padded out of the nursery, her creamy brown pelt sleek and stepping as bright as her sister, Mintleaf. The pregnant she-cat tasted the air, and then whipped her head towards Blackclaw and Rockpelt.

Rockpelt and Blackclaw dipped their heads in respect to the she-cat.

"You may talk now, the vigil is over," Lightfoot gently purred, her green eyes filled with beautiful warmth.

"About time," Rockpelt grumbled, his dark grey fur rippling when he arched his back. "It felt like a moon!"

Blackclaw grunted in agreement. His body numb with stiffness. The black tom rolled his neck around and flexed his claws.

Lightfoot smiled then nodded her head to the two warriors. She padded back to the nursery, and then crawled under the brambles of the entrance.

Rockpelt didn't hesitate to go to the warriors den. Blackclaw lashed her tail, and then glanced at Tigerstar's den. The black tom was anxious to tell his father of Blackfoot and WindClan.

_"It can wait,"_ he thought, yawning. Blackclaw trotted towards the apprentices den. He froze, nearly in the den. _"I'm a warrior now! I can't sleep in the apprentices den!"_

He swirled around and headed for the warriors den. The tom poked his head into the den.

It was much like the apprentices den, only without the huge stump. Nests were lined up along the trees and brambles bordered the walls. Lush ferns were gathered along various places of the den. In the center of the den, laid Lizardfang, Shiverpool and Snowheart, the senior warriors.

Blackclaw spotted a free nest between Brownfeather and Gingerstripe. The tom tiptoed to the nest, careful not to wake any warriors.

When he lay down in the mossy nest, he caught Shiverpool's eye. The grey she-cat just made a welcoming wink, then yawned and curled closer to her brother.

Blackclaw signed and buried his head into his paws, which wasn't far from Gingerstripe's warm fur. He listened to the breathing of all the cats, then eased into the dream of one day ruling half the forest with his father and Shiverpool's grey pelt brushing along side his.

* * * *

The sunrise had woken Blackclaw. The warrior yawned and peered out of the trees of the warriors den, to look at the sky. It was nearly sunhigh already!

The tom lifted himself up slowly, his jaws opening to yawn again. There were only him and Rockpelt left in the den. Careful not to wake his Clan mate, who is asleep on the other side of the den, he crept out of the den.

Blackclaw glanced around the camp as soon as he made it out of the warriors den. His mother Dappleshadow was rushing back into the nursery, with a thrush in her mouth. Snowheart and Brownfeather were sharing tongues. Not far off, Gingerstripe was watching them with strange hungry eyes. Berryfrost and Shiverpool were huddled together, speaking in low, urgent meows.

The tom glanced at his father's den, darkness beaming from the inside. He padded towards the den, passing by Lizardfang, who was lying at the base of the Highrock. His hind leg looked better but crooked. Surely that would affect his battling skills.

Blackclaw poked his head inside the den. Before he could ask for permission to come in, he heard his father's deep voice say, "Enter."

The warrior stalked in, the darkness making him invisible. He could see the outline of Tigerstar's broad shoulders and bright, gleaming eyes locked with his.

"Welcome, Blackclaw," Tigerstar greeted, his tail beckoning at his son to sit down. "What can I do for you?"

The black tom dipped his head in respect and sat down in the cold sand. "I wish to report to you about a tom named Blackfoot and a secret he nearly shared with me when I journeyed to the Moonstone."

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed, looking like chips of amber ice. "Blackfoot? I haven't heard from him since he was exiled for…," his father trailed off, as he looked at the cold sand in front of him. Suddenly Tigerstar regained the icy gaze he had with his son. "Tell me, what did he say?"

Blackclaw realized that he has been leaning forward, hungry for Tigerstar's knowledge about Blackfoot. But he didn't press on.

"Well, all he told me was that WindClan has a secret. And it could help us win the war, if we learn it!"

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"No Tigerstar. Breezeshadow…the medicine cat of ShadowClan, nearly caught me talking to him. Blackfoot told me he didn't want to be found…I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to learn the secret, Tigerstar."

The dark brown tabby flicked his ear. "No need to apologize, my son. For you will find out the secret for ThunderClan."

Blackclaw blinked, too stunned to speak. He just became a warrior! Surely, a senior warrior, like Snowheart or Lizardfang, would do better than him!

"M-Me, Tigerstar," Blackclaw stuttered.

The dark tabby nodded. "Of course, you'll be accompanied by Lizardfang, if his leg is up to it. I'll have Brownfeather spy on RiverClan while we're at it. You never know what we're up against…go get Brownfeather and Lizardfang for the mission."

Blackclaw nodded, still speechless. As he trotted back into the camp, his paws itched with anxiousness. His first warrior mission!

The black tom spotted Lizardfang, still under the base of Highrock. As Blackclaw sat in front of the grey and black tabby, he noticed the tom's eyes were gleaming with strange emotion. "Hello Lizardfang. Tigerstar wants both of us to go on a warrior mission," Blackclaw began, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. "He wanted to see you in his den."

Lizardfang snorted and lifted himself up, the scar on his shoulder still barely visible. Blackclaw wondered if it healed yet. "Of course, leave me with the kit. Fine, I'll go see him."

The young warrior watched Lizardfang limped off into his father's den. "His leg must be bothering him…," he whispered, blinking. As much as he it pains him to say it, but he was hoping to have Lizardfang's company. He just can't go on a warrior mission by himself and in enemy territory at that!

Just a few tail lengths away, Blackclaw trotted towards Brownfeather, sitting close by Snowheart. The brown feathery tom looked up at Blackclaw with cheerful, green eyes. "Good day, Blackclaw."

Snowheart purred a greeting to Blackclaw as he sat beside her. "Hello, both of you," the black warrior greeted, awkwardly. He could sense strong feelings of attachment coming from both of the older warriors. He didn't feel right sitting beside them. "Er, Tigerstar wants you in his den, Brownfeather."

Brownfeather nodded a thanks then looked at Snowheart and gave her a affectionate lick on the ear. The white she-cat purred, her fur sticking out suddenly.

Blackclaw rushed to get away from the awkward she-cat, as Brownfeather walked into the den.

* * * *

"Stay down, Blackclaw!"

Blackclaw blinked and realized he was sticking his head over the long grass. The black tom lowered himself back to the ground, beside Lizardfang. WindClan must be crazy to stay in meadows like these! Blackclaw couldn't see nothing but the same yellow grass and smell nothing but sweet air.

"A patrol is coming," the gray and black tabby tom hissed, his ears flattening. Blackclaw crouched lower to the ground. The air had obviously shifted and now he could smell the scent of the rabbit smelling WindClanners.

"Are you sure, my love?"

"Of course! We'll make sure no one will find one will find out."

Lizardfang flicked his ears towards the voices and unsheathed his claws. "This way."

Blackclaw followed the limping tom. Suddenly, Lizardfang froze and the black tom crashed into him. The tabby growled and beckoned him to come closer, into the long grass.

The black tom got on his belly and crawled towards the older tom, knowing that the WindClan cats are close by. Blackclaw peered out of the yellow grass with Lizardfang.

It was a clearing with a shorter field of tall grass. In the middle of the clearing, laid an old, fallen tree and a couple of red colored rocks. Blackclaw could smell scents of a she-cat. A pregnant she-cat, one that is close to kitting.

"Look," Lizardfang hissed, pointing with his tail.

The tom followed Lizardfang's gaze. Shadows flickered under the tree. Cats were inside the tree!

Suddenly, a golden brown tom poked his head from under the tree. His wide amber eyes glanced around the clearing, as if he was looking for someone. Blackclaw realized the tom was the medicine cat of WindClan, Goldenpelt, by the faded stripes on his face. But what herb would a medicine cat find under a fallen tree?

Goldenpelt scrabbled back under the tree anxiously. Blackclaw was dying to figure out what the medicine cat was doing. Without warning, the black tom shot out of the tall grass, hearing a hiss from Lizardfang.

Blackclaw lightly hopped on the dead tree, making sure he didn't step on a splinter. He pressed his ear to the tree and listened to the echoes coming from inside.

"Anyone out there," asked a feminine, sweet voice. It was clearly the pregnant she-cat Blackclaw scented. By the way she sounded, she was stressed with worry. "You spoke a little too loudly there…"

"No, Flightwing," answered Goldenpelt. He heard paws thunder against the ground. "Don't worry, my love. No one will find out our secret."

As Blackclaw's pelt bristled, Flightwing replied, "But they might find out, Goldenpelt! What if they know by your pelt color?"

"Just…say they are from another tom. They know you don't have to tell who the father is."

Blackclaw dug his claws into the tree. WindClan's secret will indeed help ThunderClan win the war. Because their medicine cat has taken a mate and worst, she's having his kits!

* * * *

Tigerstar stared at his former apprentice, Brownfeather, as he began explaining what to do about RiverClan.

"Their new warriors, Mistpelt and Brightflower, are inexperienced to battles with ThunderClan," Tigerstar meowed, his tail waving back and forth. "RiverClan are the most stubborn cats. So of course, we can dispose of those new warriors if we can catch them alone. They are most likely to battle side by side, without any other cats because they are siblings."

Brownfeather nodded, his green eyes glowing in the dark den. "And what of the new apprentices," the brown tom asked. "Smallpaw and Molepaw?"

Before Tigerstar answered, he heard loud paws scrabbling wildly out of the den. Suddenly, Blackclaw and Lizardfang burst into the den, almost knocking Brownfeather over.

"Tigerstar, we have news of WindClan," Lizardfang began, taking a step forward. Almost instantly, the gray and black tabby awkwardly twitched his ears, realizing he interrupted a meeting with Brownfeather.

Blackclaw didn't seem to think nothing was wrong. Despite the darkness, Tigerstar could see that his son's outlined bristled fur, blazing with excitement. "The WindClan medicine is going to have kits," Blackclaw blurted out, his paws thundering at the sand.

Tigerstar cocked his head to the side, surprised. "With whom?"

"A she-cat named Flightwing," answered Lizardfang.

A grin slowly shaped itself on Tigerstar's face. "Well done, both of you," he purred, in a silky voice. "This will help ThunderClan…very well."


	7. Chapter 6: The Gathering

**Ok, again, very sorry I didnt update as often as I was suppose to. At first I was going to forget this whole Fanfiction idea, but I decided it would give me a lot of practice and it takes up time I have to waste. **

**Anyways, to make it up, I give you a lovely, long chapter with both Tiggy and Black's POV. You'll love this chapter I promise you. I'm working on the next chapter to this also. OH, and I have changed a few things in the last chapters to make it seem like Lightfoot just got pregnat in the beginning of this story, lol.**

**Enjoy and please review, it makes me update faster!**

* * *

Tigerstar knew he was in a dream. The same purplish white, swirling clouds surrounded him. The sky was pure black, cloudless, and streams of shining stars flowed at his paws. The tom spat and swatted at the water. He was in StarClan.

"Why am I here," he yelled at the sky. It didn't respond back.

"To get your last look at StarClan."

At first, he though the sky answered back. But then he looked down and frowned deeply. That deep voice can be heard from anywhere. In front of him was a spiky furred white and black tom. Thistleclaw. His old mentor who died in a battle with RiverClan so long ago.

"Why would I want to look at this mange-ridden place cats call paradise, Thistleclaw," Tigerstar growled lowly. "It's poisoned with kittypets and soft kits."

"You are the only one that is poisoned."

Tigerstar didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was. No, who they were. Coming over his shoulder was Bluestar, pelt shining and her death scar on display for everyone. On her side was a reddish brown tom. Tigerstar frowned deeper. It was Pinestar, his father and leader before Bluestar. How dare he show his face to him!

"No, softness is the venom that stings a warrior's heart," he argued as they sat next to Thistleclaw. "Look at you Pinestar!" Tigerstar threw a glare of hate at his father. "You threw away your power, your Clan and your kits for rabbit droppings and a noisy collar."

"My Twolegs loved me and I loved my Clan," Pinestar argued back. "How could I keep the Clan strong? I was old!"

"And so am I!"

His father winced. "You are not as strong as you think, my son…"

"Never call me your son! You have no right-"

"Enough," Bluestar spat. "StarClan accepts all cats that are loyal to the warrior code and have a good heart."

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "So, what are you saying? I and those who follow me are not allowed in StarClan? I'm sure they will be happy to waste their afterlife elsewhere rather than walking in cats dreams, annoying the mouse tails out of them."

"End this war, Tigerstar," Bluestar pleaded, ignoring him. "Too many has joined us already. Bring ThunderClan to its peak again."

Tigerstar snorted. _Again?!_

"Why say that to him," Thistleclaw hissed. "They are just empty words to him."

"You're the one who taught me power was everything," the tabby spat.

"And I regret it. I was given a second chance into StarClan, to help convince you to end your ambitions. Now, there is nothing I or any other StarClan cat can do."

"Thistleclaw is right," Pinestar agreed, gravely.

"Fine," Bluestar sighed. "You shall serve your punishment for every death you have caused. For every cat that follows you, StarClan refuse to walk with them."

Tigerstar snorted again. He could care less where he spent his after life. As the cats faded, he could hear the faint, sad whimpers of the StarClan spirits.

Tigerstar lay in his shadowy den. He was grooming himself in his nest. It was cold but he didn't shiver. That dream still held onto his memories. It seemed so long ago since he first had it. It was now leaf-bare. The season of hungry bellies and fevers. With only seven warriors, one apprentice and no kits, Tigerstar had to make sure ThunderClan remain strong.

The ThunderClan leader pricked his ears, hearing paw steps at the entrance of his den. "Enter," he meowed, tail flicking.

Brownfeather lightly stepped in the den, his curious dark green eyes glowing in the darkness. "Tigerstar, I think Graypaw is ready to become a warrior. Her assessment was perfect yesterday."

Tigerstar silently smiled to himself. His daughter has finally reached her 11th moon. She went from a bumbling lump of fur to a respected apprentice. Just when Tigerstar was about to agree, it struck him that Graypaw was the only apprentice in ThunderClan. Even though there were no elders, apprentices are assigned to keep the nests clean daily. _The youngest warriors will have that duty_," Tigerstar thought quickly.

"We will have her ceremony before tonight's Gathering," Tigerstar meowed. "She has been waiting for this moment."

Brownfeather dipped his head then trotted out of the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the Highrock."

ThunderClan slowly gathered at the base of the giant rock. Tigerstar watched in silence as his Clan mates stumble over the white snow. It had been snowing for days, making prey hide in their burrows and cats freeze. Gingerstripe had recently caught a cough. Lizardfang, whose leg had become permanently crooked, was forced to leave the fighting to his Clanmates. The only use of him being here was because he's the best tracker in ThunderClan. His nose helps track down most of the prey and enemies that might sneak up on the daily patrols. That, and Shiverpool would most certainly abandon her Clan for her kin.

At least Graypaw was making the best out of the powdery snow. The young she-cat was bounding up at the snowflakes, catching them before they fall. Graypaw never experienced leaf-bare. _It would be her first time facing hunger and sickness._

After a few moments, the Clan stopped murmuring and waited for the ritual to start. Dappleshadow nudged Graypaw sharply with her tail, making her sit still. Brownfeather patiently waited beside her.

Tigerstar jumped down the Highrock, his aged muscles tense when he hit the ground. His daughter stood before him, shivering with excitement. Brownfeather looked ready to burst with pride as Snowheart cast him a look of admiration.

"We are here to witness a great day," he began. "Graypaw will be welcomed as a warrior of ThunderClan!" The Clan cheered, raising their paws in the air.

"Graypaw, do you wish to become a warrior of ThunderClan?"

The white and gray she-cat squealed, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan" –oh, how that word stung- "I give you your warrior name. From now on you will be known as Graycloud! For your dreamy personality and enthusiasm."

Tigerstar nosed his daughter's forehead. He felt her tongue rasp his shoulder. It reminded him of the time she was born.

Blackclaw was at Graycloud's side in one bound. "Graycloud," he yowled. His sister's dark amber eyes glowed, happy her older brother was the first to call her by her new name. Dappleshadow was next, and then Gingerstripe, who watched from Mintleaf's den, then Rockpelt and the rest of the Clan.

After a few moments, the ThunderClan leader leaped on the Highrock and raised his tail for silence. In a heartbeat, the Clan was hushed.

"I have one more announcement," the dark tabby meowed. "Since there are no more apprentices, the youngest warriors, Graycloud, Blackclaw, and Gingerstripe-when he gets better-will take care of the apprentices' duties until Lightfoot's kits have reached their sixth moon."

Before he was even finished, Blackclaw was groaning in displeasure and muttered light curses under his breath. Gingerstripe and Graycloud seem unfazed.

Tigerstar ignored his son and continued. "And for tonight's Gathering, the following cats will be accompanying me. Shiverpool, Snowheart, Rockpelt, Blackclaw, the medicine cats."

Berryfrost stood, raising her muzzle to speak. "Tigerstar, Lightfoot is close to kitting, so Mintleaf will go to the Gathering alone."

Tigerstar nodded in approval. Good news for ThunderClan.

Blackclaw stared down at the clearing of Fourtrees. Many cats, of many colored pelts, could be seen through the icy bushes. Tonight was very important for ThunderClan. He could hardly contain the excitement that scorched his black pelt.

Tigerstar, who was at the front of the group, lifted his tail. Swiftly, Blackclaw followed Snowheart down the slope and into the large clearing.

As soon as ThunderClan entered the clearing, RiverClan and WindClan cats threw glares at them. As usual. Blackclaw was not going to let them ruffle his fur tonight. It _is _his first Gathering as a warrior after all!

Strutting over to couple of ShadowClan cats, Blackclaw ignored a glaring WindClan tom named Ravenspirit. Once over to the circle of warriors, he could easily recognize two cats. The gray tom, Stoneclaw, dipped his head as a greeting. Fawntail, a brown she-cat, purred warmly. He had no idea who the scarred gray tabby was beside Stoneclaw. They seem almost identical, though the scarred tabby had amber eyes rather than Stoneclaw's blue eyes.

"Well hey Blackpaw," purred Fawntail. At least another Clan was friendly tonight.

"Hello Fawntail," he greeted, returning the same tone. "It's Blackclaw now."

"That just proves I'm getting older," Stoneclaw chuckled. "Great name by the way, sounds just like mine!" Fawntail purred again.

Blackclaw looked over at the unknown battle scarred tom. His amber eyes betrayed neither humor nor hostility. They were just…apathetic.

"Oh, this is Clawpelt," Stoneclaw meowed, noticing Blackclaw's gaze. "He is my son. This is his first Gathering." The tom's voice held pride.

"Please to meet you," Blackclaw greeted at a leveled tone. He held Clawpelt's gaze without blinking. Something was odd about this tom. This was his first Gathering? Seriously?!

"Please to meet you," he replied in a cold but polite tone. The gray tabby attempted to smile. "I just got my name too."

A sudden yowl from the Great Rock made Blackclaw turn his head. Four figures cast their shadows in the clearing. The Gathering had begun! Paws tingling, Blackclaw waved a goodbye with his tail to the ShadowClan cats. He had to find a good spot to sit at.

Blackclaw saw a perfect spot, almost near the base of the Great Rock. Of course he'd have to sit next to a RiverClan queen. He took his spot next to the queen, smelling the lingering scent of fish. The queen smiled warmly. Blackclaw, not wanting ThunderClan to look like a pack of dogs, smiled back.

As everyone was quieting down, he spotted the medicine cats not far away from him. Breezeshadow, who caught his eye, made a brisk nod. Goldenpelt followed his gaze and smiled at the warrior. Blackclaw smiled back but couldn't hide the awkwardness. The image of little golden kits couldn't leave his mind at the moment. Goldenpelt noticed his weird smile. The WindClan tom twitched his ears in confusion. Blackclaw turned his attention back to the four leaders. He couldn't bear to look at the medicine cat anymore, having to learn he's living a lie.

The RiverClan leader, Streamstar, took a step forward, butting into Tigerstar. Tigerstar pretended not to notice. Foxstar and Shadestar paid no attention. Blackclaw snorted. _Rude fish-face!_

"RiverClan is doing well and keeping strong," the thick silver tabby meowed. "Much has changed since in the pass moon. Our old medicine cat, Whisperstep, has passed. Starwatcher is now our medicine cat." Streamstar paused for cats of all Clans paid their respects. "We have a new warrior, Volewhisker, who is guarding the camp tonight. RiverClan also has two new apprentices, Smallpaw and Molepaw. They are not with us tonight." Finishing her report, Streamstar stepped back and flicked her tail at Foxstar. Something glowed in her eyes though, as if she wants to say more.

The RiverClan queen beside him purred. Blackclaw looked over at her. "Those are my kits," she whispered to him, proudly. "Smallpaw and Molepaw, I mean."

Blackclaw could care less. "Congrats," he whispered back, with a fake smile.

Foxstar now took Streamstar's place. His ginger fur shone silver in the moonlight. "WindClan is thriving well, despite the cold," he began. "We have two new warriors, Rainshiver and Graypelt." Two gray toms raised their heads in pride and listened to the congratulations from their own Clan. "Also, Flightwing will be expected to give birth in the next two sunrises. That is all."

As Shadestar took Foxstar's place, Blackclaw looked over at Goldenpelt. The golden brown tom didn't take his gaze off the ShadowClan leader. His eyes revealed no pride. _That medicine cat was good!_

"ShadowClan is well this leaf-bare," Shadestar mewed, her voice leveled. "We too have a new warrior, Clawpelt, who is with us tonight." Clawpelt showed no emotion as his father licked him on the ear. "We also have a new apprentice, Moonpaw. She is not here tonight."

Tigerstar soon took Shadestar's place. Finally the moment he's been waiting for. His fur fluffed out slightly as his father began to speak.

"All is well for ThunderClan. Blackclaw and Rockpelt are welcomed as warriors, as I have said last Gathering. I'm only repeating myself because they are with us tonight."

Blackclaw puffed out his chest and felt his ears warm when his Clanmates cheered out his and Rockpelt's name. To his surprise, Clawpelt, Fawntail and a few other ShadowClan cats joined in. Unexpected, the RiverClan queen purred for him. Blackclaw stared at her with wide green eyes.

"Congrats," she whispered with a grin.

"But…your RiverClan…"

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm happy for ThunderClan to have a new warrior, just like the other Clans."

Blackclaw couldn't speak.

The queen sighed. "Just because my Clan is prejudice, don't mean I am. I just want this war to end for the sake of my kits. And all other kits out there."

Before Blackclaw could say anything, Tigerstar continued. "Graycloud is also a new warrior, but she is not here tonight." Tigerstar paused, looking at his warriors before talking again. "We also bring information regarding every cat's attention. To every cat in this clearing, to every cat waiting for you at your camp and even the cat of StarClan…you have been lied to."

Blackclaw scraped the ground with his claws. Cats were muttering to each other, uneasy and confused. This was it!

The ThunderClan leader raised his voice so he could be heard. "WindClan has been deceiving us all with their lies! Now is the time for truth and the time to trust who is right, so we can end this war! The medicine cat of WindClan is fathering kits!"

The clearing was filled with silence. A cold, frosty breeze hit Blackclaw's pelt as he looked towards the moon. The full moon remained uncovered in the black, starry sky.


	8. Chapter 7: A True Warrior

**This is one of my shortest chapters, but I must say I love the ending. The next chapter will be about this long, but dont worry. There will be blood. =)**

**Thanks for those who favorited this and reviewed, I really thanks for the support. Be sure to look at my profile for news of upcoming stories. Suggestions are very welcomed! **

* * *

It seemed like a season before Blackclaw could even breathe. Foxstar looked dumbfounded as he stared at Tigerstar, who returned his gaze.

Finally, a cat broke the silence. Nightwhisker, deputy of WindClan, glared harshly at Tigerstar. "What are you talking about?"

Foxstar, as if he was in a trance, finally blinked. "Well Tigerstar?"

Blackclaw watched his father snarl. "Your medicine cat is making a mockery out of the warrior code, Foxstar. By having kits with a she-cat in your Clan."

WindClan cats jumped up and yowled in disbelief. Several of them called ThunderClan rats and liars. Blackclaw felt a growl rising in his throat. In the corner of his eye, Shiverpool narrowed her blue eyes in anger.

"My medicine cat would never betray his Clan," Foxstar hissed defiantly. The ginger tom whipped his head to Goldenpelt. He clearly had no idea about his medicine cat's secret.

Blackclaw turned to look at the golden brown tom. The tom sat straight, his amber eyes focused on his leader. His tail was curled neatly around his paws. Blackclaw could see the slightest tip of his tail flicking back and forth. Was he beginning to panic?

"Of course not," Goldenpelt meowed in a calm and clear voice. "I would never do such a thing." Blackclaw snarled. _That fox!_

WindClan cats yowled again. Foxstar arched his back and spitted at Tigerstar. "You see Tigerstar," he growled. "My cats follow the warrior code, unlike yours!" Tigerstar hissed.

Nightwhisker jumped to his paws. "Yes, every cat knows that ThunderClan are a pack of dogs that don't follow the warrior code!"

WindClan cats cheered for their deputy. With no moment of hesitation, RiverClan joined them. Streamstar or her deputy, Flowerpelt, made no move to silence them. Blackclaw hissed in anger and disbelief. How dare he insult ThunderClan in their faces! The black tom felt his claws unsheathe.

Blackclaw wasn't the only ThunderClan cat in anger. Shiverpool took a step toward Nightwhisker, trembling in rage. Before he knew it, Rockpelt was at his side with blazing eyes locked on the tabby deputy.

Out of the corner of his eye, the queen beside him shook her head in sadness. She wasn't yowling out insults to ThunderClan like the rest of her Clan. Why?

Suddenly, he saw Nightwhisker take a step towards his old mentor. Obviously welcoming her challenge. _That does it!_ Blackclaw sprang to his paws. _No cat shall ever put their paws on her!_ As he stomped over to the two snarling cats, one or two cats glared at him with threat in their eyes. Rockpelt, who was at his ride flank, tensed. Blackclaw was grateful to have him at his side. He had his full attention on the smug faced WindClan deputy.

"It is true, Nightwhisker," Blackclaw snapped, ready to spring. He was unaware of the new silence in the clearing. "I heard it with my own ears; I even saw who the queen was!"

Nightwhisker glared at him. "Oh, really? What were you doing on our territory, kit? Crossing our borders to hunt? I don't believe anything you say."

He faintly heard a she-cat complaint about him crossing RiverClan borders too. "It doesn't matter! Your medicine cat was with Flightwing, the queen who's having his kits!"

The brown tabby snorted. "That's ridiculous! I'm her mate…she's having my kits…" His voice trembled as he finished the sentence. For a split second, he spotted panic in the tom's eyes. _He knows!_

"You know, don't you," Shiverpool whispered, her gray pelt fluffing out. The deputy's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You're covering up the truth!"

Foxstar interrupted at the worst of times. "Flightwing is having Nightwhisker's kits. What were you doing on WindClan's land? Blackclaw, I've had enough of your lies!"

Blackclaw glared at the WindClan leader. "A true warrior never lies!"

Yowls and snarled erupted in the clearing once more. Nightwhisker hissed at Blackclaw and unsheathed his claws. Shiverpool pushed him out of the way and bumped into a RiverClan tom. The tom growled and unsheathed his claws. Blackclaw recognized him as Silverstorm.

"I've had enough of your father's ways," the silver tabby hissed, claws shining in the pale moonlight. Blackclaw braced himself. Then sudden fur swept by his flank. He turned his head to see Clawpelt, fur bristled and amber eyes locked on the RiverClan cat.

"A true warrior never lies," Clawpelt muttered. "I saw his eyes too."

Before any cat could move, a clap of distant thunder rocked the air and the command of "Stop" made every cat turn their head.

Tigerstar stood at the edge of Greatrock. His back was to Foxstar and Streamstar, whose fur was fluffed. Only Shadestar looked calm. Her yellow eyes were unreadable.

"Look at us," Tigerstar snarled lowly but loud enough to be heard. "Quarrelling over the warrior code and borders! Fighting over staying on our land and hunting prey that is not ours!" Blackclaw tipped his head in confusion. What was his father meowing about?"

"It's been far too long, many seasons too long, for us to be fighting over each other. Moons since we lost Clanmates over border battles and the lost of prey in leaf-bare. Don't you think we've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long?"

After a tense pause, Shadestar asked, "What are you saying, Tigerstar?"

Blackclaw already knew what his father would say next. "We need to band together to make one Clan!"

After a few heartbeats of shocked silence, Tigerstar continued.

"We would no longer need to worry about fighting over borders. We would trade secrets of battle techniques. As one Clan, we can fight our enemies and defend our kits better. As one Clan, our medicine cats can save more lives in leaf-bare."

Streamstar interrupted the ThunderClan leader with an annoyed hiss. "I've had enough of this, Tigerstar! This war has gone on long enough! Its time I've come clean."

Many eyes focused on Streamstar as she stalked to the edge, her pelt brushing with Tigerstar's. "Many of you are wondering why RiverClan is in war with ThunderClan. Well, its time you all have known the truth."

"We already know that he killed Bluestar," Clawpelt shouted beside Blackclaw. "It was to help his Clan though, even if many cats are against it."

Streamstar ignored him. "As Bluestar's kin, I was given a dream from StarClan to help destroy ThunderClan for what they are!"

Blackclaw's jaw dropped. He heard stories of the RiverClan leader being the granddaughter of the once great Bluestar, but never though it was true. It's obvious she's in war with ThunderClan now because of the murder of her grandmother.

"I've been forced to ask of help out of our borders," the silver she-cat continued. "Rouges from the Twolegplace have offered to help stop ThunderClan from becoming the murderers that they are now. I was going to wait until next Gathering, but I've waited long enough. They will come when I ask them to Tigerstar. If you do not end this now, then I will end it for you, tonight in fact!"

Blackclaw couldn't believe his ears. Was Streamstar challenging all of ThunderClan? At a Gathering? The black tom looked up. The moon was still uncovered.

Tigerstar seem to welcome her challenge. "Bring on the rouges," he sneered, sarcasm in his voice.

The RiverClan leader looked at Tigerstar for another moment. Then turned to sky. Her striking blue eyes stayed transfixed on the moon, as if it was speaking to her. Streamstar let out an ear-piercing calling.

Heartbeats passed. Soon seconds passed, then moments. Tigerstar laughed, making Blackclaw jump. "So where's your army of rouges, Streamstar? I don't see them."

Streamstar said nothing. She continued to look at the moon.

Suddenly, Blackclaw felt the familiar icy gaze down his spine. He could smell unfamiliar scents. None of them like the forest. Clawpelt turned to him, obviously smelling the same scent.

Behind him, several cats made surprised and shocked yowls. Blackclaw whipped around. He couldn't see what every cat was looking at, so he balanced on his hind legs to get a look.

Cats from all Clans were backing away from a single cat that stood out from them. It was a very small tom, pure black with one paw. His striking icy blue eyes seem to make Blackclaw shiver. The tom's very long claws glowed in the moonlight. Behind the small tom was a group of cats, long clawed and collars of shining teeth around their necks.


	9. Chapter 8: New Threat

**Ok, so very sorry for not updating when I was suppose to. My grades are horrible in school and I'm going through stuff at home, so I havent been focousing on my fanfics lately. But I havent forgotten you all, so thank you for being patient and continue to read my story.**

**If you havent noticed, I have updated my profile and has started on working with the Alligances for a new story. **

**NOTE: Take notice, I have NOT finished this chapter, I will finish this soon, I promise. **

* * *

"Please introduce yourself, Scourge," Streamstar grinned from Great Rock.

Blackclaw watched as the small black tom known as Scourge pace forward. Cats backed away in fear. He could see why. His claws looked unusually big and long, longer than Tigerstar's, as if they weren't claws at all.

"My name is Scourge," the tom began. His voice was cold and emotionless, as leaf-bare was now. "I am leader of BloodClan. Streamstar has asked me for my help in destroying this…"ThunderClan"."

The RiverClan leader bounded off the Great Rock and padded to Scourge. "Yes, and I am glad you came. I thought you wouldn't…"

"As long as you keep your promise to me, my cats are at your side."

Blackclaw's green eyes narrowed. Just what had Streamstar promised to this strange feline, that he'd give help to destroy on entire Clan?

"This has to be a joke!"

The ThunderClan warrior looked over his shoulder to see Heartsong, a she-cat from WindClan. Her pretty tabby pelt was bristled and she seemed to be bigger than usual WindClan cat. Was she expecting?

"He's no bigger than an apprentice," she spat, trotting over the two leaders. "How can this" –she flicked her tail to the BloodClan leader- "destroy a whole Clan?"

Other cats, from all Clans, began to reflect her doubt. Blackclaw too couldn't believe that scrape of fur was a leader to such a vicious group of felines.

Scourge snarled, letting his fur fluff out, making him look twice as big. Then a sudden flash of fur swept in front of Heartsong and she was on the ground in heartbeats. The she-cat thrashed and twisted in the dirt. Blood flowed out of her throat, which has been torn right open.

Screams and gasps from she-cats rose as they witnessed the WindClan queen spasm on the cold ground. Heartsong made a silent plead of help as she attempted to rise to her paws. Through her best efforts, her legs finally collapsed under her and she gave a last twitch. Heartsong was dead in a matter of several agonizing moments.

Foxstar leaped off the Great Rock and examined Scourge's work. Then with a look of horror, he gazed at Streamstar. "What have you done?" His voice came in a small whisper.

Streamstar looked back at the WindClan leader and saw her own horror reflected from his eyes. The RiverClan leader looked horrified, dumbfounded even. She seem to realize what terror she brought to the forest.

"She did nothing," Scourge mewed, his voice icy calm. He shook the blood from his claws, onto the ice covered forest floor. Scourge turned his head, addressing to all cats. "This is what BloodClan is capable of. This is what my warriors for. My warriors will be settled in the RiverClan camp until ThunderClan and those who follow them, are destroyed."

The black leader turned to Streamstar, who was recovering from shock. "Then I will collect my reward," he added quietly. "Scream, my deputy, will be put under your watch. He will do as you command. His cats are ready for battle."

Streamstar made a bold step towards Scourge. "What about you?"

"I will wait in Twolegplace. Find me once this duty is done."

Just as he arrived, Scourge silently left the clearing. The BloodClan cats moved aside to let him pass, looking either bored or calm. But just before he vanished, the small black leader turned his head and glared at the Great Rock. His gaze was filled with such hatred and rage, Blackclaw flinched inwardly. He followed Scourge's gaze.

Tigerstar stood at the edge of Great Rock his massive shoulders bristling. Beside him, Shadestar watched with narrowed, unreadable eyes. Tigerstar seem to be staring back the small black tom with the same amount of emotion.

"So who is ThunderClan? And who follows them?"

The unfamiliar voice made Blackclaw turn back around. A large brown tabby, whose fur looked like silver in moonlight, stepped out of the line of rouges. He seem to be grinning in an awkward way. Blackclaw squinted his eyes to get a better look at the tom. As soon as he did, Blackclaw's heart dropped to his stomach. The large tabby wasn't grinning. His teeth, which glistened in the moonlight, were long enough to poke out of this mouth. The ThunderClan warrior shivered as the thought of those teeth finding his neck. Blackclaw guessed the tom was Scream, the BloodClan deputy.

Foxstar's head snapped up from the WindClan queen's bloodied body. "My Clan don't follow them. We are WindClan."

WindClan and RiverClan cats huddled to their leaders, but kept a fearful distance from the Twolegplace rouges.

"So you fight with us," Scream asked.

Foxstar hesitated. He looked at his deputy, who was staring guiltily at Goldenpelt. It was obvious now their secret was out in the open. The WindClan leader looked back at Scream. "Yes." No other WindClan cat seem to object.

"So you all ThunderClan?" The long fanged tabby looked toward ShadowClan and ThunderClan, who were huddled together.

Shadestar pounced off the rock. She calmly paced to where Scream was and stopped a fox-length away from him. She was flanked by two warriors, one of them being her deputy.

"I am leader of ShadowClan," she greeted. "Shadestar is my name and I has lived far longer than Streamstar to know what threat you are to all Clans, not just ThunderClan." She turned her pale yellow eyes to the RiverClan leader. "Listen to me, kin of Bluestar. Take these warriors back. I have nothing against any Clan, what you and Tigerstar do in your Clans is no business of mines. But I and my warriors will fight to keep this "BloodClan" from harming anymore of my warriors."

Streamstar's ears twitched in confusion. "They have brought harm to you?"

The dark grey ShadowClan leader stared at Scream. Her shoulder fur began to bristle and she flashed her teeth. "This tom has stolen my kits moons ago."

Blackclaw shook his head in disbelief. How many secrets will be revealed tonight?

Scream tipped his head to think. "Ah, yes, I remember," he meowed at last. "Those kits were needed at the time. BloodClan had few queens, so we steal your kits. Too bad they weak Clan kits. They died a moon after."

Shadestar hissed in fury, her pelt fluffed. Her two warriors at her side looked ready to spring. "ShadowClan will be at war with BloodClan! No more young warriors will die under your paws anymore!"

The BloodClan deputy looked unfazed. He even seem uninterested. "Fine. Any cat who oppose BloodClan shall die." He turned to Streamstar. "Ready for battle?"

Suddenly , Blackclaw heard a growl near his ear. He felt fur brush his side as his father paced to where Shadestar stood her ground. Shiverpool hastily followed. Blackclaw casted her a look of longing agony. _Don't die like Heartsong did!_ The grey deputy pretended not to notice.

Rockpelt tensed at his side. He didn't notice he was there till now. Clawpelt, who was at his other side, was crouching to the ground. Blackclaw didn't realize he was scraping his claws against the cold forest floor. Every cat's lives depended on the word of Streamstar.

With one look at her Clan, who seemed scared and battle hungry, the RiverClan leader gravely meowed, "Yes."

With that one word decision, Scream opened his jaws to the moon, flashing the length of his teeth in view of every cat, and let out a loud battle shriek.

RiverClan and WindClan, with the rouges on their side, came at them like a rippled force of colorful fur.

"Attack ThunderClan," Tigerstar yowled.

Blackclaw lunged forward with Clawpelt and Rockpelt at his sides. He ran directly into the RiverClan warrior, Silverstorm. The silver tabby came at him with teeth bared and claws flashing, ready to rip and tear.

Silverstorm bolted at Blackclaw with a push of his powerful back legs. The ThunderClan tom didn't have time to dodge when Silverstorm raked his claws down his ear. Blackclaw could feel the blood trickle out as his hissed in outrage. The RiverClan tom didn't hesitate to rear up on his hind legs.

Remembering his training, Blackclaw slithered under the tom's legs. Silverstorm grunted in surprise when his claws meet the ground. Blackclaw took his chance. He twisted and clamped his teeth on Silverstorm's hind leg, tasting the sour blood in the wound he created.

The RiverClan tom screeched in pain and rage. Blackclaw felt unsheathed claws bash against his ears, though he refused to let go. They continued this bloody scuffle till Silverstorm bit down on his left ear. The ThunderClan warrior yowled in pain, his teeth releasing the RiverClan tom's leg. The two warriors backed away from each other, panting and fur red with blood.

For a brief pause, Blackclaw took a look around the clearing. Snowheart was bravely battling at big white tom with a color studded with teeth. Clawpelt and Stoneclaw were fighting side by side, as father and son, against a couple of WindClan cats. To his surprise, he spotted Breezeshadow giving a rouge she-cat a clear blow to the face before chasing her away.

A sudden cry of help made Blackclaw twist around. Behind a pair of fighting Clan cats, he saw a blood covered she-cat crushed under a familiar white tom. _Cloudrunner!_ Has the former Clan members joined with the rouges to destroy ThunderClan too? Before he could rush to help the young she-cat, he was shoved to the ground. Blackclaw looked into the blazing green eyes of Silverstorm.

"Prepare to die, son of Tigerstar," the RiverClan tom snarled.

Blackclaw couldn't do anything but brace himself as Silverstorm dug his teeth into his throat. The black tom struggled under the RiverClan warrior's grip, pushing numbly at his belly. His claws barely left a mark.

Blackclaw closed his bright green eyes and gave up. He could no longer breath through the suffocation. He watched the vivid memories cross his mind: Seeing his father and mother, Dappleshadow, for the first time, Looking into the eyes of his beautiful mentor, making friends with Rockpelt and Gingerstipe, fighting off Cloudrunner, getting his warrior name, the hate in Scourge's icy blue eyes…

Suddenly air filled his lungs and the sharp teeth of his opponent left his throat. Blackclaw opened his eyes to see the big moon, still cloudless in the sky. Slowly, he lifted himself up, dizzy with pain and still gasping for air as blood left his throat from the new wound in his neck. Rockpelt sat in front of him, his dark fur torn and bloody. In his mouth, he was holding Silverstorm by his scruff. Silverstorm hung there limply, his green eyes glazed in the night. He could till the RiverClan warrior was dead.

"You can thank me later," Rockpelt mewed, letting the body drop to the ground. With a yowl of triumph, the warrior bounded off to fight aside Snowheart.

Blackclaw felt the ground give out from under him. Sudden fur swept beside him and a shoulder kept his balance. ShadowClan scent filled Blackclaw's nostril's.

"Easy there," a tom's voice ringed in his ears. "You almost died. Are you alright?" He could tell the husky yet gentle voice belonged to Stoneclaw.

It took Blackclaw a moment to get himself on his own paws. Blood was trickling from his ear and neck wounds and pain yowled at him, but he knew he was going to be alright. Stoneclaw, though from another Clan, would not let anything happen to him.

"Let's get back to the fight," the grey tabby smirked. "Don't want to miss the fun!"

Together, Stoneclaw and Blackclaw fought off a pair of WindClan cats and a big tabby rouge. In every battle, Blackclaw felt weaker and weaker but the ShadowClan tom encouraged him to fight on.

It wasn't long till Blackclaw was on his own and looking at death in the face once more. He found himself standing in front of the dreaded deputy of BloodClan, Scream. The tabby's fangs dripped with blood as he smiled sadistically. Blackclaw felt a shiver ripple down his spine and braced himself for his death.

Scream bolted at Blackclaw, teeth ready to rip and tear. But then he leaped, jumped right over Blackclaw's head with powerful legs. Blackclaw watched Scream as he pounced on a lithe she-cat with a familiar creamy pelt. _Mintleaf!_

Mintleaf laid under the large body of Scream, his forepaws crushing her muzzle and skull. Scream caressed her neck with his teeth in a gentle firm grip. A thin stream of blood escaped her neck where his teeth meet them. He was staring straight at Blackclaw.

The medicine cat did nothing to stop the large tabby. Mintleaf stared at Blackclaw, muttering silent words. _Why wasn't she trying to fight back?_

Then before the ThunderClan tom could do anything, Scream raised his head back and showed them to the silver-blue moon. In a heartbeat, his teeth came back to her neck and Blackclaw heard a sharp _snap_. The beautiful she-cat's dark green eyes rolled over and Blackclaw knew she felt no pain during her death.

As the ThunderClan tom stared at the new pool of blood at Mintleaf's paws, he didn't realize Scream was padding up to him. Blackclaw stared into his dark, merciless amber eyes. Another shiver went down his spine. _This is the end!_," he thought, wishing he could see his father and Shiverpool for the last time.

Without warning, everything went dark. Thick clouds covered the moon. He could barely see the pelt of Scream as he looked up toward the dark sky.

"StarClan has seen a death that shouldn't have been done!" He recognized the fearful mew of Goldenpelt. "They are angry with us! We must stop the fighting or be punished!"

As cats broke up from their fights, several rouges looked unfazed. They even seem more battle ready than before with their opponents distracted.

Scream snorted, making Blackclaw meet his eyes again. "Tales for kits," he growled. "The clouds will not spare your death, forest fool!"

The tabby step forward but froze when he heard Streamstar's command. "Enough! This battle is over!"

Through the darkness, the black warrior could barely make out the silver pelt of the RiverClan leader. Her fish smelling warriors cluttered around her. Foxstar, now in the darkest shade of ginger, stalked through her warriors and shared a few words to her.

"You're lucky, kin of Tigerstar," Scream snarled. "Your death will not be caused today. But one day it will. By the mighty BloodClan!"

It was at that moment when Blackclaw collasped to the ground. He knew Scream would not disobey the RiverClan leader. He felt slumber and dizziness hit him as a cat, a she-cat he guessed, gently lapped his bloody ear. He didnt open his eyes to see who it was.


	10. Allegiances 2

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader-**** Tigerstar- aged big brown tabby tom with unusually long claws and amber eyes**

**Deputy-**** Shiverpool- solid grey she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat- ****Berryfrost- white she-cat with a rosy pink nose and blue eyes**

**Warriors-**

**Gingerstripe- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and torn tail tip (Apprentice, Darkpaw)**

**Blackclaw- black tom with light green eyes and a clawed left ear (Apprentice, Whitepaw)**

**Rockpelt- dark grey tom with yellow eyes**

**Dappleshadow- dark tortie she-cat with dark amber eyes**

**Graycloud- light grey and white she-cat with pale amber eyes**

**Apprentices-**

**Whitepaw- creamy white she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Darkpaw- dark cream furred tom with handsome blue eyes**

**Queens-**

**Snowheart- white she-cat with green eyes; pregnant with Brownfeather's kits**

**Lightfoot- creamy brown she-cat with light green eyes**

**Elders-**

**Lizardfang- black and gray tabby tom with light amber eyes; retired early due to crippled leg**

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader- ****Streamstar- thick silver tabby she-cat with strikingly beautiful blue eyes **

**Deputy-**** Flowerpelt- white and brown she-cat. Has yellow eyes. (Apprentice, Volepaw)**

**Warriors-**

**Snakefang- gray tom with long fangs and amber eyes (Apprentice, Molepaw)**

**Tawnytail- tortie she-cat with dark green eyes (Apprentice, Smallpaw)**

**Swiftstep-long haired black tom with white paws and belly**

**Littleheart- small brown tabby tom with blue-yellow eyes**

**Specklepelt- white and tortie she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Mistfur- light grey she-cat with dark yellow eyes**

**Brightflower- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentices-**

**Volepaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Smallpaw- white and brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Molepaw- brown tortie tom with amber eyes**

**Queens-**

**Dawnheart- black she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders-**

**Dogfang- old brown tom with green eyes**

_**WindClan**_

**Leader- ****Foxstar- dark ginger tom with pale yellow eyes**

**Deputy- ****Ravenspirit- thin black tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Shrewpaw)**

**Medicine Cat- ****Goldenpelt- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Warriors-**

**Hawkflight- brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes (Apprentice, Hazelpaw)**

**Brightfire- white she-cat with amber eyes **

**Mousefoot- small gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes **

**Rainshiver- dark grey tom with striking blue eyes **

**Graypelt- solid grey tom with dark green eyes**

**Nightwhisker- brown tabby tom with bold, black whiskers**

**Apprentices-**

**Hazelpaw- brindled brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Shrewpaw- golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Queens-**

**Featherspot- white and grey she-cat with pretty green eyes; kits- Icekit and Redkit**

**Flightwing- brown she-cat with amber eyes; kit- Whiskerkit**

**Elders-**

**Duskheart- black tom with blue eyes**

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader- ****Shadestar- dark grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes**

**Deputy- ****Frostheart- white and grey tom with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat- ****Breezeshadow- pure black tom with piercing green eyes**

**Warriors-**

**Wildfire- bright tortie she-cat with pale amber eyes (Apprentice, Moonpaw)**

**Fawntail- brown she-cat with a short tail**

**Stoneclaw- grey tom with blue eyes**

**Silentstep- small dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Clawpelt- battle scarred gray tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Honeywhisker- tortie and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentices-**

**Moonpaw- dark silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens-**

**Poppypelt- brown she-cat with dark flecks and green eyes; kit- Leopardkit**

**Rosepetal- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes; kits- Tinykit and Leafkit**

**Elders-**

**None**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, I know I said I would finish Chapter 8, but I couldnt think of a better ending than that. That little cliffhanger is a perfect foreshadow for the upcoming chapters. Now, I will be working on the plotline for Chapter 9. So the next chapter might be a little later than expected.**

**Now for the Allegiances. You may notice that some cats are missing from the Allegiances, for example Brownfeather. You will know what has happened to the cats in the next chapter. You will also find out what happened to the deputy postion in WindClan.**


End file.
